


Tras la batalla

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la batalla Harry se siente perdido, vacío. Encontrara lo que busca en otra persona que se siente igual que él.<br/>Marta me pidió algo más fuerte que "Poción reconstituyente" y ahí va.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras la batalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



   La batalla había terminado. Todo. No solo habían acabado la guerra y Voldemort. También su vida, porque ahora ya no tenía nada. Como él había anunciado, se había quedado sin nada. Sin nadie.

Caminó despacio hacia el pasillo y observó a Ron y Hermione sentados sobre un escalón y abrazados muy juntos. Se acercó un poco y vio la mirada rota de su amigo. Lo entendió. 

Tenía diecisiete años, quería ser un niño, y quería hacer las cosas de los chicos de su edad, no había querido luchar, ni matar, ni siquiera sobrevivir. Tan solo _vivir._

Con paso ligero emprendió el camino fuera del castillo, anduvo sin orden ni destino durante unas largas horas, el frío se hacía presente en su cuerpo, la humedad le calaba hasta los huesos y su mente estaba quizás más en otro sitio que en aquel lugar.

Todo era confuso y distante, como si no pudiese llegar a tocar nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Todo eran sombras sin cuerpo, neblina que no se disipaba y que poco a poco le iba envolviendo el cuerpo como aquella vez hacía ahora tres años en el laberinto junto a Cedric.

Pensó en él; en él y en la muerte. Sobre cuánta gente querida había perecido.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no había nada de nuevo a su alrededor, estaba solo. Completamente solo.

Pero en un instante, sin que supiese a ciencia cierta de dónde había salido, una figura negra y recia apareció frente a él y le tomó de la mano.

-Ven conmigo –le dijo suavemente.

Sin saber por qué obedeció y se dejó arrastrar por aquella voz que parecía carecer de expresión. Le era tan extraña, pero tan familiar a la vez.

La siguió durante unos interminables minutos hasta que se pararon en un claro cerca del bosque prohibido, o al menos, lo más parecido a lo que había sido, ya que en aquel momento parecía que nada le era conocido.

Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon e inmediatamente después sintió la sensación de aparición sobre su cuerpo desmadejado.

Intentando sostenerse en el hombre frente a él, se quedó durante unos minutos mirándole a la cara, por fin, y pudo reconocerle.

-¿Profesor? –preguntó trémulo.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Creí… yo creí que…

-Ven –volvió a repetir mientras le arrastraba de una mano.

Podía imaginar que estaban en casa de Snape, pero no era seguro. Él no la conocía, y aunque la conociese, no estaría seguro, nada le era familiar de repente.

Le dio dos toallas blancas como la nieve y le señaló una puerta de madera robusta.

Entró sin decir nada y se dio la ducha más larga que jamás había tomado, procurando no dejar ni un trozo de piel sin raspar hasta que casi dolía.

Cuando terminó y salió, Snape se levantó de su sillón y se le acercó muy despacio. Se quedó delante de él mirándole durante unos minutos.

El chico le miraba asustado, de repente parecía haber vuelto a los once años cuando Hagrid le había sacado de aquella casa en ruinas.

Se sentaron en un sofá y se situó algo más de lado para mirar a su profesor a la cara. Sentía tantas cosas contradictorias en aquel momento.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó este mirándole como si quisiera verle el alma.

Y él le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Porque realmente estaba bien, físicamente, pero se sentía tan vacio.

-No sé –respondió al fin-, no siento nada, es como si…

-Ya, sé a que te refieres.

Bajó la mirada ante el otro y permaneció así durante unos minutos hasta que el profesor se levantó sin decir nada.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor –le dijo cuando volvió con un vaso en la mano.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos.

-Sólo tómatelo. Te sentirás lleno de nuevo.

Harry se lo bebió de un trago y no dijo nada más. Pero a los pocos minutos sintió las manos de Snape, abrazándole y atrayéndole a su cuerpo, y se dejó llevar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no había pasado más de una hora, ya que aun no había amanecido. Miró hacia arriba y vio los ojos oscuros mirándole.

-No… no me mire así –le pidió algo mareado-. No soy ningún crío desvalido, no soy ningún desgraciado -Severus sonrió presuntuoso-. ¿Qué me ha dado? –preguntó al ver expuestos sus pensamientos de forma tan brusca y sin resistencia.

-Es solo una ayuda.

-No quiero su ayuda –atajó de forma brusca.

-¿Estás seguro?

Harry bajó la mirada y vio su mano apretando el antebrazo de profesor con bastante fuerza. Redujo el agarre y la arrastró más arriba.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Frunció el ceño y volvió a alzar la vista. Los ojos de Snape, ¿siempre habían sido tan cálidos? ¿Siempre habían desprendido esa sensación de balsa en medio del océano?

Una mano grande y áspera recorrió su mejilla y apartó un mechón de pelo negro hasta depositarlo tras una de sus orejas.

-No me toques –exigió de pronto sin saber si lo decía en serio o no.

Severus arrastró la mano hasta su nuca y enredó está entre su pelo.

-Vete si es lo que deseas.

-No… -tartamudeó- no puedo…

-Pues quédate.

-No quiero.

El Slytherin dejó escapar una risa liviana e inmediatamente atrajo a Harry con la mano que aun tenía alojada en su nuca. Besó suavemente su cuello y arrastró su nariz por él, intentando llevarse todo aquel aroma.

Harry se estremeció. Jamás había sentido un deseo como aquel, era raro pero agradable por partes iguales. Aquella boca, desconocida para él, recorriendo su piel y provocándole todas aquellas sensaciones no podía ser bueno, era Snape, ¡por el amor de Merlín!

Se apartó un momento y lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Te molesta? –le preguntó con voz queda y muy cerca de su oído, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

Tendría que haber dicho que sí, que le molestaba, que no quería seguir con aquello, pero no dijo nada. Y lo único que provocó fue que volviese a poner sus labios sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, qué estaba pasando.

Pronto sintió unas manos recorrer sus hombros, sus brazos; de forma suave pero segura. Esta vez sus parpados no fueron apretados, sino que los dejo caer con docilidad. Soltó un suave suspiro mientras sentía como tumbaban su cuerpo, notando el mullido sofá bajo su espalda.

Una vez en posición horizontal, Snape se puso sobre él y pudo ver de nuevo aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos que le llevaban a hacerse millones de preguntas y le inspiraban tantas sensaciones tan opuestas en ese momento.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el profesor bajó la suya para tomar su cuello de nuevo. Lo besó hasta la extenuación, mientras él seguía estático sin saber realmente por qué. Pesaba; aquel cuerpo más grande, más voluminoso, pesaba sobre todos sus músculos cansados; le costaba respirar y el aliento sobre su mejilla y su mandíbula, no ayudaba a aliviar esta sensación.

Le empujó levemente en el pecho con ambas manos, para que se retirase o al menos le dejase recuperar el aire, pero rápidamente fueron apartadas por otra que la superaba en fuerza y las depositó sobre su cabeza, una vez allí no tuvo voluntad para volver a moverlas.

Así tumbado, expuesto, notó como su camisa era abierta, su pecho lamido y besado, pero sobre todo, apreció como su cuerpo sentía cada caricia intensificada por diez. Era una sensación rara, diferente, aunque por una vez, le hizo sentir vivo.

Su barbilla fue sujeta por los dedos de Snape y un segundo después le estaba besando, despacio, muy despacio, como si temiera romperle. Y él de nuevo no quería responder, pero lo hizo, abrió su boca y dejó que su lengua entrara para que hiciese lo que quisiera con la suya, tal y como estaba haciendo con todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, sus pantalones también fueron bajados. Acariciando sus muslos mientras se deslizaban con cuidado. Levantó las caderas para que salieran con más facilidad, recibiendo una sonrisa condescendiente en respuesta.

Una vez desnudo por completo volvió a apretar sus ojos, aunque con más suavidad, consciente de lo que probablemente sucedería ahora. Cuando sujetó sus caderas con ambas manos, dejó escapar un leve quejido.

-No –pidió, aunque no estuvo seguro de si se oyó o no.

-No puedes pedirme que pare ahora –susurró sobre su boca-. Ahora ya me es imposible hacerlo –Harry arrugó el entrecejo con algo de temor.

Volvió a sentir una boca grande, cálida y húmeda recorrer su mandíbula, su clavícula y todo lo que alcanzaba mientras seguía su largo y tortuoso camino hacia abajo, parándose en sitios estratégicos, otorgándole un placer que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

El hueso de su cadera fue alcanzado y dos manos pesadas se colaron por entre sus muslos acariciando con suavidad, pero con posesión. Apretando, estirando; clavándose a veces. Hasta que finalmente, entre quejidos arrastró una desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna y haciéndole expulsar un gemido desvergonzado del que se arrepintió en seguida, porque él no quería aquello. Snape lo quería; él no.

En cuanto la lengua se unió a las manos se dio cuenta de que lo que acariciaban era su enorme erección; no debía estar así. Su boca se abrió y otro jadeo escapó al sentir como era absorbido por completo, engullido y saboreado. Jamás le habían hecho eso, y joder, se sentía tan bien… sí, aunque fuera su profesor de pociones el que tuviera su boca puesta justo ahí, era una sensación nueva y gratificante que le hacía querer saltar y gritar.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Snape, quería que fuera un poco más rápido. Cuando vio que era obedecido, su cuerpo se estremeció y arqueó dejando escapar nuevos gruñidos de placer.

-Así me gusta –le dijo provocando un leve airecillo sobre la piel húmeda-, que disfrutes. Yo estoy disfrutando muchísimo.

Notó cómo aumentaba el ritmo mientras sus manos volvían a la acción. Ya no sabía que sentir respecto a eso. Cuando abría un ojo y le veía a él, inclinado sobre su cuerpo, con esa mirada, esa lujuria como si estuviese frente al más suculento de los manjares después de haber pasado días de hambruna, no podía evitar sentirse sucio, pero a la vez deseado como  nunca antes. Porque nadie había adorado así cada parte de su cuerpo.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron lejos, cuando sintió un dedo invadiendo su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño más por la impresión que por el dolor, pero siguió disfrutando el trabajo que hacía con su boca.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya eran dos, y poco después, tres.

Iba a explotar, terminaría dentro de él si no se apartaba. Notaba su miembro palpitar, latir casi más rápido que su corazón. Se lo indicó con un gruñido que tuvo efecto inmediato. Pues apartó la boca y la llevo a recorrer el interior de sus muslos.

Se separó del todo y despacio, con sus manos, separó sus piernas con delicadeza.

Como a cámara lenta, le observó desabrochar el cinturón, para posteriormente, abrir el pantalón a un ritmo martirizador, casi como si quisiera que le suplicara.

Una vez su miembro estuvo fuera, inhiesto, contrajo las piernas con temor, pero no pudo hacerlo mucho, no cuando las manos de su profesor estaban ahí de nuevo para impedirlo.

-Shhhh –dijo de forma suave.

Acarició su cara mientras se ponía sobre él. Y como si temiera romperlo, se introdujo dentro poco a poco con una lentitud aplastante. 

Se sintió roto. Aquel dolor era algo desconocido, era desgarrador. Apretó de nuevo los ojos y también los dientes esta vez. Volvió a notar la mano sobre su mejilla y el suave susurro que lo tranquilizaba.

Destensó todo el cuerpo y procuró no contraerlo más, pues así parecía que el dolor sería menor. Y así fue.

El cuerpo de Snape sobre él se movía a ritmo acompasado, aplastando sus piernas cada una a un lado, penetrándolo una y otra vez; hasta que de repente, algo dentro de él fue diferente.

Fue el primer gemido que dejó escapar mientras era invadido lo que le sorprendió y le dejó fuera de sí. No quería demostrarle que aquello también le gustaba, pero le era imposible, porque de pronto su cuerpo se estremecía de placer; algo inaudito, nuevo, que llenaba su cuerpo de vida y de sensaciones que no quería dejar escapar.

Se agarró fuerte a la sábana mientras intentaba reprimir todos aquellos gruñidos y suspiros que su boca estaba deseando expulsar.

-No –le dijo de pronto Snape-, no lo hagas, quiero oírte gritar; grita, Harry.

Y lo hizo, sus labios no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para poder demostrar que aquella situación era lo más placentero que había sentido nunca. Sus dedos se relajaron, sus piernas se abrieron aun más y su cabeza chocó contra el sofá, dejando el cuello expuesto para que inmediatamente Snape arremetiera contra él y lo besara con ganas.

Su cuerpo olía a él. A su saliva. Podía notarlo y además sabía que aquello era lo que aumentaba la libido del hombre sobre él. Ahora ya no importaba, porque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a todo aquello, arqueándose, estremeciéndose y abriéndose para él.

Snape hasta ese momento apenas había hablado, tan solo se oía su respiración, acompasada con cada embestida; cuando Harry elevó sus piernas y rozó por primera vez sus rodillas con las caderas de su profesor, este dejó escapar un gemido tan gutural, que lo llevó a enlazarlas tras su espalda.

Ahora el ritmo era diferente, más rápido y también más rudo. Su cuerpo se movía de delante a atrás. Era más grande y más fuerte que él y lo estaba demostrando manejándole. Las manos del Slytherin estaban cada una a un lado de su cabeza; tensas y húmedas de sudor y su cara reflejaba el más absoluto de los placeres.

Cuando el movimiento se volvió más frenético, Harry creía que iba a romperse por dentro, que no aguantaría más, pero por otro lado estaba disfrutando como nunca. Por eso, no le pillo de sorpresa cuando acabó sobre su vientre manchándolo a él también, quien al sentir el líquido espeso y caliente, bajó la mirada.

Harry supo que fue aquello lo que hizo que él terminara, porque fue inmediato. Se corrió dentro de él con una fuerza inusitada y un instante después, se dejaba caer con peso muerto sobre su cuerpo.

Durante un minuto o quizás dos, no se movió, solo se veía su cuerpo respirar con fuerza; cuando necesitó respirar de nuevo, lo empujó con fuerza. Este tan solo apoyó ambos codos para quitar el peso, pero no lo dejó salir de aquel espacio.

Le miró a los ojos durante unos instantes y le acarició el pelo y las mejillas, para luego echarse a un lado y pedirle que durmiera.

Se quedó dormido prácticamente al segundo.

Estaba muy cansado, casi molido, pero por fin se sentía vivo.

 


End file.
